My Fair Maiden
by IAmNotASardine
Summary: 20 themes on Kaname and Yuuki Kuran. (M for one particular theme)
1. Chapter 1

**A/n-** 20 themes on Kaname and Yuuki Kuran. Topped with extra fluffs and a little Kaname naughtiness at the end. I know a lot of these are long, but hey, if you're a fan of this pairing, why does it matter? :D The more the merrier eh?

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**1. Comfort**

The solace she felt whilst in his arms was a sensation nobody else could give her. It was one of the many special moments they could share, and she didn't care who saw. He was her saviour. And she loved him.

**2. Soft**

Kaname reached down into the water, lightly brushing the skin of her thigh with his knuckles. She had the silkiest skin he had ever touched. And it was such an indulgence to touch her.

**3. Cake**

"Onii-sama, here taste!" She held her hand under the fork, careful not to drop any confection on the table as she brought it to his lips. Kaname chuckled softly and obeyed, opening his mouth. She smiled. "See? It's good huh?" He returned her smile with one of his own, which only made her blush. "Yes it is. But to be honest Yuuki," a hand crept to her arm, pulling her ever so close, only to have her lips meet his for a brief moment. "You taste so much sweeter."

**4. Rain**

Sometimes rain depressed people. This wasn't the case for Yuuki. She padded across the carpet of the sitting room and pulled back the velvet drapes. It was one of those quiet misty rains, she noted. Her favourite. Pushing the window open, she sighed as the scent of damp earth wafted across her nose. So lovely.

**5. Telephone**

Yuuki gazed down at her cell phone, which was nestled in her lap. She knew he was busy with meetings...but what if he was sad and lonely? What if he missed her? No, she could not have that. Her beloved Onii-sama needed comfort! She had to rescue him and quick. Yuuki reached down and dialed the number. She waited as it rang, her heartbeat slowly increasing its tempo as her anticipation grew short. A smile painted over her features as she heard his beautiful voice.

**6. Ears**

Yuuki looked up from her book and turned to her fiancé, who sat quietly on the sofa, reading various business letters. "Kaname, what if a witch cast a spell on me and turned me into an elf? Would you still love me?" Kaname had been thrown off at the random question, but didn't let his features give his thoughts away. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to process if his ears heard right. _'My my, the things that run through your mind little girl. It never ceases to amaze me' _He looked at her with adoration in his eyes and chuckled lightly. "Silly girl. I love you no matter what. You know that."

**7. Snow**

It was snowing again, he noted. Such pure white beauty, so unlike anything else in the world. Nothing else could compare to the millions of playful crystles that drifted freely through the midnight air, soon settling softly upon everything in sight. That name truly did fit his precious girl. _'Yuuki, how pure and beautiful you are.'_

**8. Name**

"Kaname-semp- I mean, Kaname-sam-... hahhhhhh..." A frustrated sigh slid past Yuuki's lips as she lowered her head in embarrassment. She still couldn't get it right, even after 2 months since her awakening and living with her fiancé. This habit would be a hard one to break...

**9. Weakness**

He knew that everyone knew his true weakness was his dear girl. Indeed she was. But that wasn't anything Kaname feared, should his enemies try to use it against him to bend him to their will. No. It was because of this weakness that made him so much stronger. The King was a master at the manipulation card. He made sure he was always two steps ahead everyone else. Let them try to hurt her. He welcomed any shots they wanted to take. It only made it so much easier because they would openly come to him. And in the end, they would only get themselves destroyed.

**10. Freedom**

The moment she opened her eyes that snowy night and saw the eyes of her brother staring softly back at her, did she realise that it was over. Those feelings of confusion, guilt, and pain from drifting in the unknown were gone. She was free of all the illusions and lies.

**11. Taste**

Rich like the finest wine, yet held the tang of coins. The flavour grabbed her and possessed her being, pulling her into its grasp and taking her prisoner. It wouldn't let go anytime soon. It didn't matter. She needed more. So intoxicating. A sinful indulgence his blood was.

**12. Melody**

There were many things Kaname knew about Yuuki. _He_ only knew her the best after all. However, he still found himself discovering more treasuring things about her. And this one discovery in particular fascinated him immensely. He had found her in the garden, sitting against a tree, picking at the grass absent-mindedly. She was singing. How lovely her voice was, happy and enticing like silver bells. Kaname didn't want to startle her and have embarrassment cause her to stop. He wanted to hear more. He made sure he kept his distance, as she continued her precious little song.

**13. Strawberry**

"Zero!" Yuuki wailed. "I can't find the strawberries! Could you help me for a minute pleaaaaaase pretty please with five thousand cherries and grapes!?" The silver-haired boy slowly walked into the kitchen, taking a brief analysis at the destruction that was Yuuki Cross' mess. A drip of chocolate fell from the ceiling a mere square foot in front of him. He sighed. _'Why me? __Always around at the worst times.'_ Zero opened the fridge and slid out the bottom drawer, pulling the plastic container out and sitting it a bit too harshly on the counter. "You seriously couldn't find that?" He questioned. Yuuki looked up from her bowl of melted chocolate she was mixing, which happened to smell a bit burnt Zero noticed. "Zero, if this chocolate doesn't turn out right, then the gift I'm making for Kaname-sempai would be ruined." Zero grimaced upon hearing that retched pureblood's name. "Yes. It's always about him isn't it?" He left it at that and stalked out of the kitchen, leaving behind a very confused Yuuki.

**14. Hair**

It seemed to flow endlessly down her body in cascading waves. A waterfall of silk begging to have fingers ran through it. It shined with entrancing lambency, even more beautiful in the moonlight. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

**15. Possessive**

Yuuki stood in silence whilst playing with the ends of her hair nervously, unsure of what to do. Kaname-sempai and Zero decided to engage in another death-stare contest and it was making her quite uncomfortable. She couldn't understand why these two could not get along. Sometimes they could be such pains in the butt! All she wished for was peace between everyone, but Yuuki soon found out that in life, you can't always get what you ask for. She jumped at the feel of a warm hand on her shoulder, which gripped her firmly but not enough to hurt her. Kaname-sempai was the owner of that hand she saw. She looked behind found him standing close. Of course, he was still glaring at Zero. Then Yuuki realised his intention of touching her shoulder. A form of body language that made an evident statement of who she belonged to. Kaname wanted to make sure Zero knew who played what role in Yuuki's life. "Don't get into too much trouble okay?" He said, suddenly now looking at her with a pleased look of victory in his eyes. He patted her shoulder softly, his hand trailing down her arm to the ends of her fingertips before he trailed away with his classmates.

**16. Moon**

The moon was so inviting and pretty. Yuuki sat at the window, taking in the beauty of the glowing crescent that illuminated the night sky. She wondered how it would feel to be on the moon. _'Would it be as pretty and glowy as it was from earth?'_ She pondered.

**17. Sugar**

She hoped he didn't think it was corny. Yuuki held the little paper against her chest, drawing in a deep breath before she mustered enough courage to give it to him. She never wrote poems before so it wasn't like she was such an experienced writer. Plus the only thing on her mind at that moment was the after-taste of the chocolate biscuit still lingering on her lips. So she settled on sugar to start the poem. The little queen opened the paper for one last revision.

_You are the sugar to 'my' tea/ The key to set me free/ Your love I wish to drown in/ With your arms, capture me/ Make me yours forever/ Promise to not let me be/ I'm here for you to take/ I'll be the sugar to 'your' tea_

**18. Glare**

Yuuki saw the many looks that Kaname could give. He could be so gentle, sweet and wonderful to her. His eyes filled with nothing but love. But he also could be quite menacing, she noted. Especially when it came to her being in jeopardy. And if looks could kill, she was sure his glare was one that could cause hearts to explode in fear. So she made sure to never make Kaname-Oniisama angry. She would be a well-behaved girl.

**19. Butterfly**

So fragile she was. His Yuuki. Like a butterfly. Beautiful and free yet possessed wings that could so easily be destroyed. It would be free no more without those delicate wings. So Kaname made sure that she still kept her free spirit. He would be there to nurture her and love her. But also be a tower for her to fly to and hide from monsters that wished to crush her in their hands and keep her captive. He would protect her always. She was his butterfly, and he was her flower.

**20. Panties**

Now, this was an interesting sight. Kaname bent down to pick up a pair of cute lacy pink panties that happened to cross his path on his way to the lounge chair in their bedroom. He smirked mischievously. They had already been worn too. He could smell the scent of her still on the luscious, soft fabric. He held the panties to his nose, taking in her essence. His eyes closed as he relished all that was her. Mmmm, so beautiful. Kaname strode over to the hamper in the bathroom and made a move to toss them in with the other contents, but stopped. 'On second thought...' He pocketed the panties and shut the light off, making way back to his original destination.

* * *

**A/n-** Oh Kaname, you naughty thing you. Stashing panties for your own pleasure... *wipes blood off nose*

I hope you all enjoyed this, even though it isn't my best work, it' still something. Thank you so much for reading. :)


	2. Bonus Theme: Confusion

**a/n- **Well...this was meant to be one of the themes, but I guess I got a bit carried away and it ended up as a story of it's own. Hehe... ^^; *laughs sheepishly* But guys seriously, it just kept begging me -with puppy eyes even!-to have me continue, I swear! Yes. That's what happened.

* * *

**21. Confusion**

_'How are there even people in the world that like such an exhausting subject?'_ Yuuki wondered. She was quite frustrated and about to give up, even if it was only the second question on her math homework sheet. She looked over at the clock on the wall of the school's library. 4:27 p.m, only 45 minutes since she got there. Yuuki figured that it would make it easier if she had a quiet place to work, since that's what she heard other students did when they studied. Liars. It was not even a mere centemetre easier! She growled, tossing her pencil across the table before a sudden hand seemed to stop it from reaching it's destination.

"You look like you're having some trouble there." She looked up at the rich voice that was non other than Kaname-sempai. "Oh! Uh, K-Kaname-sempai! What are you doing here? Uh... It's day time! A-aren't you supposed to be asleep or uh...maybe you...um..." She fumbled with her words nervously. She was so cute, he noted. He loved how just his mere presence affected her. He wondered what other reactions he could get out of her.

"I came here to gather some books for business reasons. And yourself?" He asked.

"Oh...well...I um...well you see, I uh..." Still trying to keep it together, Yuuki mentally slapped herself for always losing her words when he was around. Goodness, didn't Kaname-sempai know how much he could scramble a woman's wits? "I'm trying to do my math homework-"

He suddenly pulled a chair out and sat down with her, taking the paper over to him. "Let me help you. I don't want my Yuuki to be confused." A smile was directed at her and she lost her mind again. What would it feel like to have those lips over hers? _'No. Bad Yuuki. Naughty girl thoughts. Nonononononono!'_ She mentally scolded to herself.

Kaname stared in slight amusement as Yuuki shook her head vigorously. "Are you thinking about something? Care to fill me in?"

"N-no! Not at all! Just, trying to um...do some light exercise to warm up! Haha! It's a little chilly in here huh?" Fail. Such a fail of a lie Yuuki. Not even cool. She sighed in defeat.

"Hm. I actually feel quite fine. You don't have a fever do you?" His hand pressed against her forehead, feeling for any unusual warmth. He knew she was lying, but instead decided to play along to her cute little game. He wondered where it would go. Not only that, but it gave him now an excuse to touch her. Enough said.

Yuuki blushed at his inviting touch. _'Stop! He isn't even doing anything except trying to see if I am ok. Why am I even freaking out about this? What is wrong with me!? GET YOURSELF TOGETHER CROSS!'_

"Yuuki?" Kaname asked, a questioning look in his eyes. She blinked, her eyes wide like a deer's. "Oh! I...no! I am fine! Yes!" Goodness gracious...

He pulled his hand away and picked up the pencil again. "Hmm...ok then. If you say so. But if anything is wrong, please tell me. I am here to help always Yuuki."

She stared at him, her mouth slightly open. It seemed this man always indeed /was/ always there to rescue her. Even from evil math lessons. A giggle escaped her lips at that thought. Such a good person he was, Kaname-sempai. Her saviour. She didn't understand why Zero always belittled him and tried to make him out to be a bad guy. How could she ever think those things about Kaname? He had been nothing but good to her. He wasn't like the other vampires out there that were cruel and monstrous. He was gentle and kind. All he wanted was peace with vampires and humans just like the Chairman. So what was Zero seeing she wasn't? Yuuki though that maybe Zero was just going through a man phase. Didn't boys always try to have a bigger ego than other boys? So confusing they were.

Kaname-sempai was her light. The one that guided her out of dark moments when it seemed nobody else could do so. He was always the one to bring her out of the confusion. She smiled as she looked up at him.

"Thank you Kaname-sempai. For always being here. Thank you."


End file.
